


Get Dunked On Kylo Ren

by SparklyAwesome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers, dont send hate pls :-), joke, only just a lil tho, theres also swearing so i made this rated Teen just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAwesome/pseuds/SparklyAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finally defeats Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Dunked On Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> fuck reylo

Rey smiled as the weakling Kylo Ren emerged from the base, his stupid mask off and his nerd face being shown. He looked like one of the nerds that she'd seen sometimes passing through Jakku, asking about the ecosystem and other nerd shit. Whatever.

He flipped on his fucking dumbass lightsaber and stumbled over to the square ring thing where Rey stood, gripping her Master's old lightsaber. She turned hers on, and Kylo Ren was blinded by the bright blue light. Rey laughed. Kylo Ren frowned and rushed forward, swinging his lightsaber above his head, ready to hit Rey on the head.

She instead slid to the side, and let Kylo Ren trip and fall onto the metallic floor with a bang. He groaned as Rey laughed more. She turned her lightsaber off and picked up Kylo Ren easily. He fought her hold, but she didn't let go since he only weighed 30 pounds soaking wet. 

With Kylo Ren securely under her left arm, she whistled for her Master Luke. He came flying in (not really because he was using the force) and skidded to a stop in front of Rey. Using the force, he grabbed the nearest trashbin and pulled it to where the 3 were. The trashbin, too, flew in and screeched into a stop right in front of Rey and Luke. Rey smiled and used both of her arms to hold Kylo.

She raised him above her head, and with all the force she had in her body, she slam dunked him into the bin. He screamed as he hit the thicc metal of the bin. Rey and Luke laughed and high fived. Luke put the trashbin lid on the trashbin and threw the trashbin out of the balcony that suddenly appeared because of SparklyAwesome not really caring about what happens to Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren screamed from inside the bin as he fell down the ravine and into the fires of Hell. As he fell he thought, 'Finally, I can become Darth Vader and I can finally show everyone how cool he and his ideas were.' Little did Kylo know... Nothing in the entire galaxy could save his burned and crispy ass.

Goodbye Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck reylo. hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
